


A Deal With The Devil

by NoelleLilacNotte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas in a mental hospital, M/M, Shapeshifting, crazy cas, devil deals, hallucination, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelleLilacNotte/pseuds/NoelleLilacNotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas hallucinates Lucifer. Lucifer makes him a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal With The Devil

Tick  
Tock  
Tick  
Tock

Castiel sat on his hospital bed as the clock ticked on. He stared at it, surrounded by figures and voices but knowing he was alone.  
“I could be real you know.” hissed Lucifer. “And I’m bored. Do something funny.”  
Cas glared at his brother, growling through his teeth. “I don’t answer to you. You tried to hurt the Winchester’s.”   
Lucifer rolled his eyes, his trademark sass showing. “I don’t care that you don’t answer to me. I’m just bored. And you should be too, there is nothing to do on this filthy planet!”  
The purer of the two angels pressed points on his hand, trying to remember what Sam used to do to get rid of the Devil.   
“Heh. Darling little Cassie, you can’t get rid of me that easily.”  
“Then, dear brother, what can I do to get you to leave me alone?”  
The caged angel grinned menacingly, showing his sharpened teeth and the tip of his forked tongue.  
“I can make you a deal. I’ll leave you alone, but there will be someone else left for you to see in my wake.”  
“Deals, brother? I thought you didn’t like demons. Why are you suddenly acting like one?”  
“Cas, that’s besides the point. Will you take it or not?”  
“Depends on who you plan on leaving with me.”  
The devil stuck out his tongue.   
“You’ll have to find out.”  
“Deal.”  
A bright light filled the room, apparently unbeknown to the medics and other patients.   
When Cas uncovered his eyes, he saw the one person he wanted to see.   
“Hey Cas.”  
“Hello Dean.”

 

“Let me get this straight Cas. You traded seeing Lucifer for seeing me?”  
“Yes, Dean, I thought that had been established.”  
“Well, yeah...but why?!”  
“Lucifer works in strange ways Dean. He refused to tell me who he would swap with.”  
Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, letting out an almost comically exasperated sigh.  
“Are you alright Dean? Do you have a headache?”  
“No, I’m fine. Just...a demon deal? Really Cas?”  
“Lucifer is not a demon, he’s a fallen angel.”  
“Devil deal then!”  
“I...thought you’d be happy to see me.”  
“Of course I am but still. You can’t run around making devil deals whenever you want to see me. And anyway, you could’ve just zapped over to where me and Sam were.”  
Cas sighed. Dean was obviously not going to accept this. The angel cut off the taller of the two by simply hugging him.  
“Dean I wanted to see you. Please just accept that. I...!”  
The hunter awkwardly patted the silent, sobbing angel.   
“Cas, uh...it’s ok...I’m here...I guess”  
*sniff*  
“Oh come on.”  
The small one cried out slightly as the other pulled him into his arms.  
“Oh hush you nerd.”  
The silent sobbing turned into delighted cries through the salty tears rolling down his cheeks. Dean was here now. He felt safe. He was safe. He had a hunter and the hunter had his angel. The only thing on his mind was that, for once in his life, he felt safe.  
“Heh.”  
The angel looked up at the former hunter, only to see the most corrupt of his brothers.  
“I’m still here, darling~  
There’s no getting rid of me.”


End file.
